dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Friendship and rivalry
Correction As a wiki dedicated to the real game content, I believe its important we address that what bioware claimed the F/R would do is actually very contradictory to how it shapes Hawkes personality. The character of Fenris is an excellent example. You gain friendship by using him in a conversation with quinari despite how this has nothing to do with his feelings of mages and slavery. That said, mages and slavery are two completely different things, and in order to change his view on one, you have to completely change the other as well which is ridiculously flawed. Similar is the character of Sebastian. Seb is free to choose his faith, however in a game centered on the magesVchantry thing, its rather stupid how doing the 'right thing' somehomeans that Hawke is dedicated to sebs faith even when Hawke is fighting agaisnt the very people Seb idolises. This also affects how Seb views his way of taking back what is his, and Hawkes influence on tjis once again somehow HAS to do with how hawke treats the chantry, two completely different things. Maybe and i see your point, but Hawke doesnt have to go so far as to agree with slavery to earn Fenris's hate. In cases it is simply trying to negoitate with slavers that will be enought to piss him off. And even if you side with the mages Sebastien will help you as long as you kill Anders, so he has of real hatred of magic. Being against the templar treatment of mages and being against the Chantry in general is very different, particularly as Meredith is going more and more out of the Grand Clerics control.--Ironreaper (talk) 00:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Friendship/Rivalry Ability The page suggests that gaining 100 Friendship/Rivalry gains the Ability, and also locks the meter in place, preventing any further alteration. Isabella received her Ability, and yet she does not have a full bar of friendship yet. --DaedalusMachina (talk) 08:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know where it can be confirmed, but I think the ability is unlocked at(approximately) 50 f/r points. When you get to 100 the bar does become locked in place. --CommanderCousland (talk) 21:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) General Notes One of the bullet points in the General Notes section reads: "1-2 disliked party members are recruited late and/or largely ignored." What is this supposed to mean exactly?-- (talk) 01:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Not gaining Anything Unless it is a companion specific quest I am not gaining Any friendship or rivalry points, ever. Has this happened to anyone else? I am in the middle of act 2 and all of my companions are still right about the middle of their respective f/r bars, unlike my first playthrough. Bethany/Carter easier friendship? I've noticed that it's incredibly easy to gain the maximum friendship of Bethany and Carver (whichever survives). This happens very early into the first Act, and is easy to spot as it's usually the point at which you get the 'Friend' achievement. While I haven't paid too much attention to this until now, is this because of a possible boost that these characters have from the beginning (due to their relationship), or do these characters simply have a shorter friendship bar than the other companions (for example, being 100 points rather than 200 points) due to the rather short time those characters are available? (talk) 22:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Accessing NPCs Not in Party I don't know if this is a bug or a feature, but if you change an NPCs friendship or rivalry and then click on the notification bar, you can then fully access that character and do things like change their inventory, add attributes/abilities from level raises and so on that you could normally only do with character that are in the party. DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:43, November 14, 2014 (UTC)